User blog:WildsaiyanZ fighter/Chapter 4:X and Z fighters united
Goku:"i-ts so str-strong.." Vegeta :"such as... incredible ki.." Gohan:"Woah its much more stronger than any of us,maybe they have weak spot on them or something.." Piccolo:"just keep your voice,one of them have a super sense of hearing ability,they can even hear it in hear." then at that moment Xillia:"Yo!we're here." Piccolo:"Ok enough the greeting ceremony now tell us everything about you people." Xillia:"Yeah,yeah ok you see we're not enimies or invaders,we're just heroes like you kids oh well I'll introduce myself and my team my name is Xillia I'm a saiyan like you Kakarot and Vegeta ,also known as Hero X and leader of the X fighters. Xeign:"The name is Xeign the brother of Xillia and that because she's my twin sister. Ryoku:"I'm Ryoku the star fighter of Irosus andalso a saiyan." Ria:"I'm Ria,assisstant leader of the X fighters and also.. I think you're gonna freak cause I'm a vampire,a daywalker but don't you unless I do." Marcus:"I'm Marcus,Ria's best friend and also her partner." Hugo:"Hugo I'm a draconamekian." Soga:"I'm Soga the Ice fighter of the south seas. Denn:"Denn,I'm the prince of the lionerans." Alazarus:"My name is Alazarus but call me Al and also I'm legendary saiyan just like the guy name Broly." Krysta:"Im Krysta,I'm the littlesister of Alazarus and he and I are both the same legendary saiyan,that wolf over there beside with Xillia is Neon she's my best friend." N:"I"m android N but you can also call me Nina and I'm the one who knows about you people." Then they bow down Piccolo:"Now tell them that what are you people doing here." Xillia:"oh c'mon you're so hardcore ,well its hard to say that but c'mon we're just wanna meet you people." After an half hour Xillia:"Now did you get it cause I'm tired to speak now" Everyone:"Yeah.. I think.." Xillia:"Ok I'm just gonna rest now while you guys talk or having fun with them.." X and Z fighters :"Sure! then they united each other ,they having fun and the kids are playing with Neon and Krysta ,others are chatting. Goten:"Hey come back hahahaha.." Trunks:"wait up Goten!" Krysta ;"c'mon get us hahaahaha Hugo:"I see so you and Kami have fused to become a super namekian to beat that bug named Cell. Piccolo:"Well yes I almost did beat him after all." Bulma:"So you're android created by saiyan I see." N:"yeah she created me when she was a child well a smart child after all." 18:"So did she program you into a cold blooded killer machine before?" N:"well..I guess so..sorry I can't remember after I was reconstruct when I was battle a shadow demon named Shade." Chichi:"If you're an android what did she install you?" N:"thats a good question Gohan::"so Xillia is a hero in south city well i'm the ah...I mean't we're the hero in Orange Star city Xeign:"You better be Xillia always go out and save the city by herself and also she's also good." Soga :"I guess he'll be jelous of her." Xeign:"you know I heard that." Soga:"you wanna piece of me!" Xeign:"yeah I do!" Videl:"Are they always like this ?" Gohan:"I think so" Krillin:"Hey Denn right,so tell me the things about you ,you know so we can bond." Denn:"You don't wanna know about my life means Krillin.." Yamcha:"Jeeze that was embarrassing." Tien:"I agree with that." Dende :"Me too" Vegeta :"Hey you there! Xillia:"What?" Vegeta:"I wanna about you're ki that is more powerful than Kakarot and I. Xillia:"hmph, If you wanna we'll just about to fight them." Vegeta:"As you wish Xillia!" Xillia:"So if you'll wanna fight then we'll just fight at the ground there at place the where the remaining Cell games is."" Goku:"I'm going too I wanna know about this girl's ki and besides I'm also wanna fight too! Vegeta:"If you say Kakarot." Then both of them flies off N:"well those three goofies have fight then I'll shall keep on eye of them." brings out a big crystal ball from the bag Chichi:whats that?" N:Its a crystal ball use to spectactate everyone and everything well cause the Kais have one of these.,now lets see the match begins. While at the Cell games Xillia:"Are you ready?" Goku:"I was born ready!" Vegeta:"Always!" Xillia:"Good!" then Goku and Vegeta power up Goku and Vegeta:"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xillia:"Interesting" Vegeta :"Shall we begin?" Xillia:"I love to." Vegeta :" I'm glad you can say that! Category:Blog posts